


Навсегда или временно (Узнаю потом)

by ladyxenia



Category: RPS, Slovo EKB, Zlovo EKB, russian rap
Genre: Chaotic Bisexuality, Dorks, Fluff, M/M, Random Kissing, Slovo EKB - Freeform, Zlovo EKB - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxenia/pseuds/ladyxenia
Summary: Макс не привык, чтобы на него так смотрели и так улыбались по-простому, и поэтому от того, что Даня рядом, приятно теплеет в душе.





	Навсегда или временно (Узнаю потом)

Даня всё время ощущается где-то рядом. Даже когда тот стоит на другой стороне бара, вроде как залипает в телефон, Макс на бегу ловит его взгляд. Глаза у Дани весёлые и диковатые. Макс не привык, чтобы на него так смотрели и так улыбались по-простому, и поэтому от того, что Даня рядом, приятно теплеет в душе.  
  
Ещё Даня ржёт над ним на баттле, и Максу кажется, что никто ещё так пиздато над ним не ржал. Да и после баттла тоже.  
  
И вообще, Даня охуенно шутит и не делает слишком сложное ебало без повода. Скачет с Максом под музло, не парясь, что кто подумает. Не дёргается от прикосновений, как... некоторые. Любители всё сделать дохуя сложным. Как будто два парня не могут просто хватать друг друга за что придётся просто потому, что это весело.  
  
Даня вот даже не напрягается, когда Макс, дурачась, сгребает его в объятья и валит на землю. Только взбрыкивает худющими ногами и заливается хохотом. А потом изворачивается, как ящерица, и оказывается на Максе верхом. Торжествующе елозит задницей по бёдрам, смеясь Максу в глаза, и пытается ткнуть пальцами то в бочину, то в подмыхан. Он отмахивается от Дани, даже не особо напрягаясь. Тот шлёпает его по рукам, когда Макс пытается перехватить его руки, и ему в этот момент так хорошо, что ебануться можно.  
  
Близость чужого тела приятно щекочет нервы, и — ладно, чего уж самому себе пиздеть, — максов хуй вот настолечко от того, чтобы начать привставать. Хоть ситуация этого и не требует. А может, именно из-за того, что не требует. Потому что все эти валяния с Даней — просто приятная шуточная хуйня. Немного фана между двумя приятелями, которым ничего друг от друга не нужно. И это охуенно.  
  
Даня вообще охуенный. Макс сказал ему об этом раза три за последние полчаса. А до этого говорил уже. И потом ещё скажет наверняка. Да вот хоть сейчас, когда снова догонит.  
  
А если максов член тоже считает, что Даня охуенный, это нормально. Да и если у тебя по паху только что ездила чужая задница, то ненормальным было бы отсутствие реакции. Это же не значит, что Макс на самом деле Даню хочет, да? Им просто хорошо и опиздунительно весело.  
  
Если бы эти обтирания были всерьёз, Даня бы не смотрел такими смеющимися шальными глазами каждый раз, когда Макс хватал его в охапку.  
  
Он бы хуй знает что делал, но не выглядел бы таким счастливым, Макс в этом точно уверен.  
  
Когда они наконец добираются до дома, Макса не держат ноги. Он блаженно разваливается на диване, вытянув конечности. Сквозь закрывающиеся веки смотрит, как народ разбредается кто покурить, кто в толчок, кто на кухню. Тело как будто потяжелело сразу на пятьсот килограмм. Ни одна мышца не хочет напрягаться, а им и не надо больше напрягаться, и это такой кайф. Лучший вид усталости на свете  
  
Даня подходит откуда-то сбоку. Макс не сразу его замечает, но сразу, как видит, улыбается во все зубы. Даня улыбается в ответ и усаживается Максу на колени, закидывая руки на плечи. Максу всё ещё слишком кайфово, чтобы шевелиться. Поэтому он просто смотрит на Даню, и Даня смотрит на него, и как же хорошо, что всё может быть так просто.  
  
— Я уже говорил, что ты охуенный? — расслабленно спрашивает Макс, когда решает, что гляделки можно бы чем-нибудь разбавить.  
  
— Ага, — говорит Даня. — Ты тоже.  
  
И целует его своим охуенным смеющимся ртом.


End file.
